Journey To The Paradise
by GODSAVEQUEERS
Summary: Une réflexion sur le rock... Le voyage vers le paradis de Jamie et Alison. L'âme des Kills. La musique. Ceci est une fanfiction sur le groupe The Kills, je voulais la placer sur ce site mais faute de catégorie musique, je l'ai mise dans divers spectacles/comédies musicales... Bref.


Tout a commencé dans une chambre d'hôtel. Un squat. Elle l'entendit, jouer de la guitare, dans la chambre du dessus. Qui se doutait que ces quelques accords allaient être à l'origine d'un groupe, d'une âme, d'une vie? Tout les opposait. Un anglais. Une américaine. Une dizaine d'années. Ils fusionnèrent.

Beauté de la déchéance, beauté de la ruine, beauté du crade. Mégots à demi consumés, chambres miteuses. Atelier de la création. Les murs recouverts de graffitis, art attack, trivialités... D'où Blood Pressures, d'où toutes ces paroles crues, mais aussi d'autres, belles.

Électricité. Les percussions résonnent. Mon coeur résonne. The heart is a beating drum. Transcendée par ses cheveux roses, trempés, ses jambes interminables, ses mouvements sensuels, son regard perçant et sa voix. Sa voix suave, séductrice, envoûtante.

Polaroid. Argentique. Tout a une âme. Ses boots défoncées, leurs boots défoncées. Machine à écrire. Guitares. Dessins, peintures, poèmes. La polyvalence fait-elle d'eux de vrais artistes?

La ville sommeillait, paisible. Seulement dérangée par les cris des oiseaux de nuit. Dans un petit appartement, un squat miteux, personne ne dormait. L'homme et la femme étaient ensembles tout en étant isolés. Elle dessinait dans sa chambre, lui prenait des photos, perché sur le balcon. Ils façonnaient leur art, fumant clope sur clope dans leur atelier de la création. Un silence d'or régnait, seulement perturbé par des bruits de coups de crayon et de déclencheur.

Ils touchaient leur monde étrangement, vivant la nuit, vivant le jour. Prenant la vie à pleine main, comme elle venait.

Sur la feuille de la femme, sous sa main talentueuse se traçait lentement un contour, le contour d'un visage de femme.

L'homme figeait la vie, ou plutôt l'absence de vie de la rue.

La femme posa son crayon, tira sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumée, les yeux clos. Ses épais cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage, la rendant séduisante, mystérieuse et inaccessible à la fois. Elle tira une deuxième fois sur sa cigarette tandis que l'homme entrait dans la chambre. Ils ne parlaient pas. L'ambiance était électrique. Elle se leva de son lit et tourna dans sa chambre, telle un tigre en cage. Elle était calme et semblait pourtant animée d'une passion, d'une hargne. L'homme s'allongea sur le lit et suivit chacun de ses mouvements.

Soudain, elle aboya quelque chose à l'homme et partit d'un pas rapide. Elle descendit à la hâte les escaliers de l'immeuble et se retrouva dans la rue, à l'air. Elle inspira profondément, inspira l'âme de cette ville industrielle, l'âme des voitures, l'âme des routes. Elle remonta alors brusquement à son appartement, attrapa un sac, fourra quelques vêtements dedans et en fit de même pour l'homme. Elle se tint debout devant lui, toujours allongé sur le lit, et lui annonça: « Road trip »

La bagnole roulait sur l'autoroute, les paysages sombres d'Angleterre défilant par les vitres. Ils roulaient silencieusement, la femme écrivait dans un petit carnet, l'homme au volant fumait. La pluie s'abattait sur le pare-brise, les essuie-glaces grinçaient légèrement. La femme arrêta d'écrire et observa son compagnon, pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle parla d'une voix rauque. L'homme la regarda brièvement, hocha la tête et ils sortirent de l'autoroute. La femme secoua la tête, ses mèches tombèrent sur ses yeux, et sortit une cigarette de son sac. Elle la porta à ses lèvres. Flamme orange. La cigarette était allumée. Dehors, il commençait à faire nuit. L'obscurité dévorait les champs si verts, la cigarette rougeoyait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. La cendre de la femme tomba sur ses boots défoncées. Le paysage commençait à changer à l'extérieur. Les prés, les arbres, se transformaient en maison, en pylônes électriques. La ville approchait.

La femme avait repris son activité d'écriture, les mots sortant de sa plume à une vitesse folle. L'homme fit tomber sa cigarette, se pencha vers l'autoradio et trifouilla les boutons. Des grésillements se firent entendre. Puis la musique. Guitare désaccordée, boîte à rythme, basse envoûtante. La femme se mit à chanter. Elle avait une fois de plus arrêté d'écrire et observait la ville à travers les vitres. Panneaux publicitaires, bâtiments, bouts de ferraille... Elle voyait sa vie, son âme dans ce paysage urbain. Des enseignes lumineuses clignotaient faiblement ça et là. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent toujours en silence devant un motel délabré. L'homme avait éteint l'autoradio. La femme rangea son carnet, sortit de la voiture et se dégourdit les jambes. L'homme était déjà prêt, leur peu de bagages à la main. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, rirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée afin de réserver une chambre pour la nuit.


End file.
